lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery
Promotional Images Scarmufasacave.png|Mufasa and Scar's paintings Scar-tlg.png|Scar and his Lion Guard Thelionguard59.png|Kion's cave painting Fullshot.png Tlg-cavep.png|The Lion Guard painting Kion-cavep.png|Kion Kiaracavep.png|Kiara Scarrulecave.png|Scar Scarcavep1.png|Scar on Pride Rock Simbaruncave.png|Simba running away Kingsimbacave.png|Adult Simba Simbanalacave.png|Simba and Nala's painting Simbagrowthcave.png|Simba growing up Hakunamatatacave.png|A painting of Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The-legend-of-scar (50).png|The entrance to the Lair The-legend-of-scar (53).png|The top of the Lair's entrance The-legend-of-scar (54).png|Entrance revealed The-legend-of-scar (56).png|Simba and Kion enter the Lair The-legend-of-scar (57).png|Simba leads Kion into the Lair The-legend-of-scar (58).png|The Lair in poor condition The-legend-of-scar (59).png|Bunga inside of the Lair The-legend-of-scar (60).png|Rafiki hangs among the vines The-legend-of-scar (61).png The-legend-of-scar (62).png|Rafiki standing on a rock The-legend-of-scar (63).png|Wind blows through the Lair The-legend-of-scar (64).png|Kion is hit by the wind The-legend-of-scar (65).png|Bunga is hit by the wind The-legend-of-scar (66).png|Light shines through the Lair The-legend-of-scar (67).png|The Lair is illuminated The-legend-of-scar (68).png|Bunga looks around the Lair The-legend-of-scar (69).png The-legend-of-scar (70).png|Rafiki hops down from the rock The-legend-of-scar (71).png|Kion looks at a wall in the Lair The-legend-of-scar (72).png The-legend-of-scar (73).png|Simba and Kion inside the Lair The-legend-of-scar (74).png|A painting of Mufasa The-legend-of-scar (75).png|A painting of Scar's Lion Guard The-legend-of-scar (76).png|The rest of Scar's Guard The-legend-of-scar (77).png The-legend-of-scar (78).png The-legend-of-scar (79).png|Rafiki stands in front of the Lair wall The-legend-of-scar (80).png|Rafiki taps Mufasa's painting The-legend-of-scar (81).png|Simba with Bunga and Kion inside the Lair The-legend-of-scar (82).png|The painting lights up The-legend-of-scar (83).png The-legend-of-scar (84).png|A painting of Scar's Guard lit up The-legend-of-scar (85).png|A painting of Scar using the Roar of the Elders The-legend-of-scar (86).png The-legend-of-scar (87).png The-legend-of-scar (88).png|Another painting, featuring Scar above his Guard The-legend-of-scar (89).png|A painting of Scar destroying his Guard The-legend-of-scar (90).png The-legend-of-scar (91).png|A painting of the defeated Scar The-legend-of-scar (92).png|Kion is shocked and impressed The-legend-of-scar (93).png|Bunga is shocked and impressed The-legend-of-scar (94).png|The four stand in front of the cave paintings The-legend-of-scar (95).png The-legend-of-scar (96).png The-legend-of-scar (97).png|Simba informs Kion of his destiny The-legend-of-scar (98).png The-legend-of-scar (99).png The-legend-of-scar (100).png The-legend-of-scar (101).png|Kion grins at Simba The-legend-of-scar (102).png The-legend-of-scar (103).png The-legend-of-scar (104).png The-legend-of-scar (105).png The-legend-of-scar (106).png|Kion moves towards the exit of the Lair The-legend-of-scar (107).png|The Pride Lands are visible through the exit of the Lair The-legend-of-scar (108).png The-legend-of-scar (109).png The-legend-of-scar (110).png The-legend-of-scar (111).png|Bunga leaves Rafiki and Simba in the Lair The-legend-of-scar (112).png The-legend-of-scar (113).png|Simba smiles at Rafiki The-legend-of-scar (114).png|A painting showing Scar with green eyes The-legend-of-scar (1).png The Rise of Makuu Tromakuu- (3).png|Fuli with Bunga and Ono in the lair Tromakuu- (5).png Tromakuu- (14).png|Kiara enters the Lair Tromakuu- (21).png Tromakuu- (25).png Tromakuu- (171).png Tromakuu- (172).png Tromakuu- (174).png Tromakuu- (177).png Tromakuu- (181).png|Beshte and Ono in the Lair Tromakuu- (185).png Can't Wait to be Queen Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (290).png|Kion assembles his team Eye of the Beholder Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (63).png|Rafiki paints in the Lair Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (64).png|Painting Kion Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (65).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (66).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (67).png|Lion Guard with Rafiki inside the Lair Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (68).png|Rafiki tends to Ono in the Lair Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (69).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (70).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (71).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (72).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (73).png|The Guard watches anxiously Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (74).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (75).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (76).png|The Guard is concerned for Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (77).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (78).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (79).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (80).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (81).png|Fuli kindly comforts Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (82).png|Beshte kindly comforts Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (83).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (84).png|Fuli scolds Bunga eye-of-the-beholder-hd (85).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (86).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (87).png|Beshte and Kion observe Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (88).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (89).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (90).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (91).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (92).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (93).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (94).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (95).png|Fuli is impressed by Rafiki's paintings eye-of-the-beholder-hd (96).png|Past Lion Guard eye-of-the-beholder-hd (97).png|Past Lion Guards eye-of-the-beholder-hd (98).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (99).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (100).png|Kion's cave painting eye-of-the-beholder-hd (101).png|Fuli's cave painting eye-of-the-beholder-hd (102).png|Bunga excitingly points at his cave painting eye-of-the-beholder-hd (103).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (104).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (105).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (106).png|Kion with Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (107).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (108).png|Kion questions Ono eye-of-the-beholder-hd (109).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (110).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (111).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (112).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (113).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (114).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (115).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (116).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (117).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (118).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (119).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (232).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (233).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (234).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (235).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (236).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (237).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (239).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (240).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (241).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (242).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (243).png|Fuli teasingly questions Rafiki eye-of-the-beholder-hd (244).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (245).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (246).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (247).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (248).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (249).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (250).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (251).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (252).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (253).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (254).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (255).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (256).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (257).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (258).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (259).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (260).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (261).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (262).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (263).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (264).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (265).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (266).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (267).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (268).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (269).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (270).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (271).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (272).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (273).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (274).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (275).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (276).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (277).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (278).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (279).png|Ono gazes at the cave paintings eye-of-the-beholder-hd (280).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (281).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (282).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (284).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (285).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (286).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (287).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (406).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (407).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (408).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (409).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (410).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (411).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (412).png|Kion's Lion Guard eye-of-the-beholder-hd (413).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (414).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (415).png|The final painting of the Lion Guard Paintings and Predictions Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (46).png|The entrance to the Lair paintings-and-predictions-1080 (47).png|The Guard enters the Lair paintings-and-predictions-1080 (48).png|Fuli shakes her coat free of water paintings-and-predictions-1080 (49).png|Beshte runs past paintings-and-predictions-1080 (50).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (51).png|Fuli is wet once more paintings-and-predictions-1080 (52).png|Kion is amused paintings-and-predictions-1080 (53).png|Fuli is not paintings-and-predictions-1080 (54).png|Bunga swings on a vine paintings-and-predictions-1080 (55).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (56).png|Rafiki paints paintings-and-predictions-1080 (57).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (58).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (59).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (60).png|Rafiki's giraffe painting moves paintings-and-predictions-1080 (61).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (62).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (63).png|The giraffe's neck is much too short paintings-and-predictions-1080 (64).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (65).png|Bunga observes Rafiki's paintings paintings-and-predictions-1080 (66).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (67).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (68).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (69).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (70).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (71).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (72).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (73).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (74).png|Bunga takes Rafiki's staff paintings-and-predictions-1080 (75).png|Bunga takes Rafiki's staff paintings-and-predictions-1080 (76).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (77).png|The zebras paintings run paintings-and-predictions-1080 (78).png|Bunga in awe paintings-and-predictions-1080 (79).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (80).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (81).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (82).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (83).png|Ono flies in paintings-and-predictions-1080 (84).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (85).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (86).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (87).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (88).png|The Guard goes to help some zebras Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (214).png|The improved painting Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (215).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (216).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (217).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (218).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (219).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (220).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (221).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (222).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (223).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (224).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (225).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (226).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (227).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (228).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (229).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (230).png|"Kion" cave painting paintings-and-predictions-1080 (231).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (232).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (233).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (234).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (235).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (236).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (237).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (239).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (240).png|The Lair is a mess with paint spilled everywhere. paintings-and-predictions-1080 (478).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (479).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (480).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (481).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (482).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (483).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (484).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (485).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (486).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (487).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (488).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (489).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (490).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (491).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (492).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (493).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (494).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (495).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (496).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (497).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (498).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (499).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (500).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (501).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (502).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (503).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (504).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (505).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (506).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (507).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (508).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (509).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (1).png|The Guard laugh as Bunga cleans up the mess that he made. Too Many Termites Too-many-termites (41).png Too-many-termites (42).png Too-many-termites (43).png Too-many-termites (44).png Too-many-termites (45).png Too-many-termites (46).png Too-many-termites (47).png Too-many-termites (48).png Too-many-termites (49).png Too-many-termites (50).png Too-many-termites (51).png Too-many-termites (52).png Too-many-termites (53).png Too-many-termites (54).png Too-many-termites (55).png Too-many-termites (56).png Too-many-termites (57).png Too-many-termites (58).png Too-many-termites (59).png Too-many-termites (60).png Too-many-termites (61).png Too-many-termites (62).png Too-many-termites (63).png Too-many-termites (64).png Too-many-termites (65).png Too-many-termites (66).png Too-many-termites (67).png Too-many-termites (68).png Too-many-termites (69).png Too-many-termites (70).png Too-many-termites (71).png Too-many-termites (72).png Too-many-termites (540).png Too-many-termites (541).png Too-many-termites (542).png Too-many-termites (543).png Too-many-termites (544).png Too-many-termites (545).png Too-many-termites (546).png Too-many-termites (547).png Too-many-termites (548).png Too-many-termites (549).png Too-many-termites (550).png Category:Gallery Category:Location Gallery